warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Erin Hunter Chat 6
On June 27, 2009, the four writers who write the Warriors and Seekers series under the pseudonym Erin Hunter visited Wands and Worlds for an author chat. The four "Erins," as we call them - Victoria Holmes, Cherith Baldry, Kate Cary, and Tui Sutherland, are Wands and Worlds favorites, and this is the sixth Erin Hunter chat that we've hosted. Information Revealed *If a leader doesn't go to the Moonstone/Moonpool to retire, the next leader won't receive a full set of lives. *There is no consideration for a Warriors movie. *The Tribe will reappear. *The leader before Sunstar was named Pinestar. *Hollyleaf was originally meant to be one of Three. *Cody explained to Princess about the Clans leaving the Forest. *The Tribe's origin will be explored more in Omen of the Stars. *BloodClan will appear in Ravenpaw's manga. *Bluestar's original name was Moonstone. *The tradition of leaders have the suffix -star was not in existence when the founders were alive. *Honeyfern was killed to have a reason for bringing deathberries into camp. *Tigerstar will still be a villain in Omen of the Stars. *Redtail is Sandstorm's father. *SkyClan's super edition, SkyClan's Destiny, and a field guide, Battles of the Clans, will be released in 2010. Allegiances of the Clans, a field guide about the relationships between Clan cats, will be released the following year. **False: Allegiances of the Clans has been canceled for now. *The Ravenpaw manga takes place between Firestar's Quest and Midnight. Ravenpaw meets Leafkit and Squirrelkit on his first trip to ThunderClan camp. *The cats were made diurnal to avoid most of the story taking place in the dark. *WindClan leaders address their Clan from a boulder, RiverClan from a tree stump, and ShadowClan from a fallen log. **Unsure: Blackstar is said to address the Clan from a branch above his den, but this answer may only apply to the Forest. *The original leaders came up with the idea of the Warrior Code, but the actual rules evolved over time. *In book one of Omen of the Stars, Poppyfrost has a mate and kits. *Some of the ancient cats have traits of some of the Modern Clans. *Foxpaw's warrior name is Foxleap. *There will be many villains in Omen of the Stars. *Jayfeather was named after his father, Crowfeather, and Hollyleaf, as suggested by Squirrelflight, after her mother, Leafpool. *Brightheart will get an apprentice soon. *SkyClan was exiled from the Forest about twenty years before the present time in the series, a bit less than half of the time the Clan existed. *Sky, the founder of SkyClan, was probably male. *Rock came from cats older than the Tribe. *Tigerpaw's warrior name is Tigerheart. *When Jayfeather went back in time, he actually became Jay's Wing. *In The Fourth Apprentice, Barkface will be dead, and Dovekit and Ivykit will be six moons old. *Dovekit is the "Fourth Apprentice" and the third member of the Three. *Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovekit, and Ivykit will all have perspectives in Omen of the Stars. *Cinderheart might have a crush on Firestar. *Vicky would like to bring back Jingo's group. *Leopardstar dies in book two of Omen of the Stars and Mistystar is now leader. *Icepaw's warrior name is Icecloud. *Leopardstar was in love with Tigerstar. *Mistystar's deputy is Reedwhisker. *Some Clan cats are descendants of the founders as [[Ashfoot] and Crowfeather]. *The Lake is about a quarter mile in diameter. *Rock's origins will be revealed in fifth or sixth book of Omen of the Stars. *''Warriors'' takes place in the present day. *In the first book of Omen of the Stars, beavers have built a dam upstream and drained the Lake. *Out of the Three, only Jayfeather has a strong connection with the ancient cats. *Breezepelt and Heathertail are not mates. *The warrior that "might be lost forever", mentioned in the blurb of Sunrise, was Hollyleaf. *Kestrelpaw's medicine cat name is Kestrelflight. *Spiderleg and Daisy's relationship was a one-night affair. External Links *[http://wandsandworlds.com/community/ErinHunter6-chat The transcript at Wands and Worlds] Category:Erin Hunter Chat